Ben Twenerd
Ben Twenerd was a tag-along aboard the Ishimura, and lost his parents in the Xenecromorph outbreak. AFterwards, he sneaks aboard the Falcon, determined to be Isaac's apprentice. Characteristics *'Name': Benjamin 'Ben' Twenerd *'Species': Human Earthling *'Age': 15 *'Hair': Brown *'Eyes': Blue *'Likes': Action, flying in space, being the center of attention *'Dislikes': *'Family': Deceased Appearance Casual SIG Background Ben Twenerd is the son of one Carl and Sandra Twenerd; an engineer and medical officer aboard the Ishimura on its way to Aegis 7. Ben was more of the adventure type while his parents were busy on data or patients, especially when it came to the mysterious outbreak of suicides and homicidal disturbances when they unearthed something in the colony of Aegis 7: a Black Monolith. Ben was aboard the ship when his father went insane, killing not just his mother, but also his baby sister in her crib. Ben watched the horror unfold on him, and would have met the same fate, if not for Misty coming in to beat the man into submission. Afterwards, the whole ship was put into quarantine lockdown, forcing Misty, Ben, and Pinky to hide in the air duct shafts to try and wait it out, or at least reach the bridge. However, that changed when Misty brought another person in who knew what was going on: Isaac Shepard. He had explained the situation to them all, and while going through to reach the bridge, while meeting up with Isaac’s friends, he had seen that Isaac was a brave individual and a cool warrior to boot. Although he took the news of Marek’s death (another soldier he idolized), he volunteered to go with Jeff to help secure survivors, alongside Samuel Irons. Once the whole incident aboard the Ishimura had been dealt with, Isaac and crew planned to leave with the Falcon to find the origin of the Creators, hoping to reason with them to stop the Xenecromorph epidemic and invasion. Ben smuggled himself aboard, and quickly became a good hand on board, making his way to become a warrior… at least in his mind, while everyone thinks he’s a troublemaking annoyance with a lot to learn. Personality Ben has always dreamed to be, if not a soldier, the best warrior of his time. The inspiration for his ambitions is the legend of a once formidable captain - the great "Hundred Man Slayer" - who fought in the Colony Wars (the man being Jeff’s guardian). Although Isaac has now taken that place, as he had demonstrated amazing ability to fight and slay numerous and large Xenecromorphs. Being a younger member of the group, Ben looks up to Isaac and Jeff as big brother figures, despite his insistence to the contrary. He is somewhat of a self-proclaimed ladies man and he claims that he only watches out for himself. He loves the freedom to do what he wants when he wants. Deep down though, he actually cares for his friends, facing danger if it means that he could save them. He also is a deceitful liar. He lies in order to get out of tough situations or to make his enemies lower their guard. Despite being a chronic liar, Ben is practically unable to maintain a serious facial expression after being asked if he's lying. Skills/Abilities Powers Skills *'Hand to Hand Combat (in training)' *'Weapon Handling (in training)' Equipment *'SIG suit' Relationships Ben's Relationships Gallery Ben Twenards, casual and anatomy - Copy.JPG|Casual and Anatomy Ben Twenards, SIG suit.JPG|SIG Ben Twenards, SIG suit casual.JPG|SIG casual Voice Actor Aaron Dismuke Trivia *Ben is actually based on the Ben Tennyson of Ben 10 of the episode, Store 23. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Explorers Category:Crew of the Falcon